


Пламя друг друга

by Pandorra



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorra/pseuds/Pandorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мастер вернулся после долгого отсутствия и сразу же отыскал Франкенштейна. Какой будет их встреча?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пламя друг друга

**Author's Note:**

> Данный фанфик был написан на заявку в кинк-сообществе по манхве Noblesse, расположенном на ресурсе Diary.ru  
> Заявка: Франкенштейн/Рей. Первый раз после долгой разлуки. (До этого у пары уже были отношения) Внезапно нахлынувшая страсть, заняться сексом прямо в директорском кабинете.  
> Автор позволил себе вольное обращение с каноном и свою фантазию на тему того, что же произошло в первых главах истории в директорском кабинете.

\- Войдите, - директор Ли снял очки и безучастно посмотрел на дверь. А, это опять Шинву. Наверняка опоздал, получил нагоняй от Педро, а теперь Франкенштейну придётся отставить чашку с ароматным горячим чаем и газету, чтобы разобраться с нерадивым учеником и придумать ему хотя бы какое-то наказание.  
Не вздыхать. Просто улыбнуться. Вот так. Он же безупречный, всегда вежливый директор Ё Ран – лучшей и самой элегантной школы, а как же иначе.  
\- Директор Ли, - тараторил в это время Шинву, ероша волосы, - тут пришёл студент по обмену, Педро сказал привести его к вам.   
\- Студент по обмену?   
«И почему мне ничего не известно ни о каком студенте?».  
\- Да, он ждёт в коридоре… Ну, это… я оставляю его на вас, а сам побегу уже… - Шинву отчаянно старался смыться раньше, чем директор Ли акцентирует своё внимание на нём самом и его систематических опозданиях. Всё же, несмотря на милую улыбку и безукоризненные манеры, было что-то такое в директоре Ли… какая-то тёмная аура. Иногда.   
Паренёк выбежал из кабинета, а директор Ли непонимающе скользил глазами по сегодняшним и вчерашним документам. Неужели он пропустил какое-то письмо?  
\- Что за студент по обмену? Почему же мне ни чего не было известно о нём до сего дня? – дверь открылась снова, и директор Ли поднял глаза, надевая на лицо привычную вежливую улыбку. – Заходите, прошу вас. Так вы и есть студент по…  
Горло сдавил спазм, а разум решительно отказался осознавать то, что видели сейчас его глаза. Однако рефлексы, сформированные не годами – столетиями, работали на него.  
\- Давно не виделись, Франкенштейн, - раздался в кабинете глубокий, бархатистый, словно ласкающий голос, и директор Ли моментально опустился на одно колено, склоняясь в почтительном поклоне перед Ним.  
\- Мой Мастер…  
\- Встань.  
\- Да, мой Мастер.  
Непостижимо. Тот, кто всегда был для Франкенштейна Богом, кому он отдал свою жизнь и с кем делил вечное одиночество, кого искал долгих восемьсот двадцать лет – сидел сейчас на его скромном казённом диване, недостойном даже взгляда этого совершенного существа, в таком невзрачном кабинете… Его Мастер, вернувшийся спустя столько веков.   
Франкенштейн отвечал на вопросы своего Мастера, поспешил даже предложить ему чай, а сам всё никак не мог остановить дрожь во всём теле. Взгляд скользил по тонкому, благородному лицу, по манящим губам, по белой шее…Облегчение. С ним всё в порядке. Он цел, он не пострадал за эти годы. Всё такой же отстранённо-элегантный, безукоризненно совершенный в каждом жесте.  
Когда Мастер оставил его, Франкенштейн почувствовал горечь и боль. И бесконечное смирение. Раз его Мастер так пожелал, значит, так тому и быть. И не ему судить решения Истинного Ноблесс. Франкенштейн должен быть благодарен уже за то, что получил столько доверия, внимания и времени жизни рядом с Ним. Но странная тоска, которую прежний Франкенштейн отмёл бы как несущественную, которую тот он вообще бы никогда не почувствовал – так вот эта тоска жгла его посильнее вышедшего из-под контроля Тёмного Копья. Смиренный спутник пожелал это создание, как только увидел его впервые. Два сильнейших благородных, посланных схватить его, не вызывали в нём ничего, кроме презрения и желания уничтожить. Но когда пред ним предстал Он, судьба Франкенштейна была решена окончательно. Добровольное служение и самоотречение ради доверия и любви принесли свои плоды. То, чем Франкенштейн так жаждал обладать, хотело его себе не меньше. Они со своей мощью, силой и опасностью стоили друг друга.   
Франкенштейн не мог больше оставаться в том замке один. Каждая комната, каждая вещь были полны воспоминаниями об их жизни. О его Мастере. О его словах, взглядах, скупых, но от этого не менее сильных эмоциях. Везде был Его запах. Его аура. Истинное сумасшествие наступает тогда, когда по-настоящему сильный человек, привыкший получать всё, что хочет и зависеть только от себя, теряет самое желанное и ничего не может с этим поделать. Когда тоска и жажда обладать копятся и превращаются в один огромный, жаркий, бешено пульсирующий внутри шар, а того, кому это предназначено, больше нет. От внешних проявлений бессильной ярости, криков и стонов Франкенштейна удерживала только гордость.   
И он ушёл. Искать. Делать хотя бы что-нибудь, создать иллюзию того, что каждый день его жизни, каждая его отчаянная попытка приближает его к Мастеру.   
Оказалось, это была не иллюзия. Вот он. Рядом. Всё такой же отстранённый и всё такой же желанный. Сейчас более подобающими ситуации чувствами были бы удивление и сдержанная радость от возвращения Мастера, пара вежливых, ненавязчивых вопросов о его состоянии и дальнейших планах.   
Но, чёрт возьми, откуда тогда этот стук в ушах, эта пульсация внизу живота, почему пересохли губы, почему он смотрит и смотрит, не может отвести взгляд, и чем дольше смотрит, тем сильнее разгорается давно потухший вулкан внутри? Оказалось, он не потух, он просто уснул. И сейчас мыслить связно совершенно не получается, потому что нельзя же держаться так долго!  
\- Франкенштейн…  
Спокойный голос Мастера не отрезвил – наоборот, заставил всё тело откликнуться на него волной жара. О, нет! Мастер чувствует сейчас его слабость.   
\- Франкенштейн, - повторил Ноблесс, отставляя чашку на стол и медленно поднимая на него свои сияющие красным глаза, - оставим пустую болтовню до ужина. Скажи мне другое – моя память исказилась долгим сном или раньше ты был немного более активен в получении желаемого?  
Щёлкнул замок на двери, отрезая малейшую возможность помешать тому, что сейчас должно было произойти и обозначая волю самого Мастера.   
В дурмане желания, всё ещё оглушённый происходящим, Франкенштейн шагнул навстречу тому, кто единственный сейчас мог утолить его сумасшедший голод, хотя бы как-то погасить бушующий внутри огонь, сладко пульсирующее внизу живота желание, причиняющее нестерпимую боль. Он бы, наверное, должен был бы спросить, уместно ли заниматься этим в кабинете, а не на широкой кровати, где Мастеру было бы гораздо удобнее, но любое малейшее промедление усиливало агонию.   
Белый лабораторный халат полетел к чертям.  
Франкенштейн коснулся губ Мастера своими и громко застонал уже от одного этого прикосновения – как же он соскучился по ним, по их мягкости, сладости, по ответному решительному поцелую – такому же собственническому и жадному, как и его собственный. Франкенштейн был готов целовать их вечность – покусывая, облизывая, сплетаясь языками, задыхаясь, до боли и крови, но сейчас хотелось всего и сразу, поэтому так страстно и грубо, так торопливо и жадно. От губ – к шее, а руки уже ловко сняли пиджак, уже развязали галстук, расстегнули рубашку – привычно, надо же, столько лет прошло, а они делают это так легко, как делали много раз в прошлом. И Мастер подаётся навстречу, разрывает рубашку Франкенштейна, сам толкает его к дивану, заставляя сесть, и садится сверху. Через ткань брюк – своих и его – Франкенштейн чувствует твёрдую плоть, дрожь Мастера, и это сводит его с ума. Не меньше, чем то, что сейчас открыто его взору – полуобнажённый Бог, его собственный, с горящим взглядом, с румянцем на щеках, облизывающий губы и льнущий к нему. От этого можно лишиться рассудка. Боги, Дьявол, все силы Ада и Рая – чья бы это ни была воля, Франкенштейн был благодарен ей за то, что только он один за всю вечность видел Кадиса Этрама ди Рейзела таким – полным жизни, огня, желаний, страстей. Более того – это он, Франкенштейн и никто другой смог пробудить в Истинном Ноблесс подобные чувства.   
Нет! К Дьяволу сторонние силы! Это его и только его заслуга!   
Франкенштейн всё ещё не мог унять дрожь в руках, пока стягивал остатки одежды со своего Мастера, а когда Рейзел расстегнул его брюки и дотронулся тёплыми тонкими пальцами до его твёрдой, покрытой капельками влаги плоти, нынешний директор испугался, что сейчас кончит от одного этого касания. Во снах он много раз видел, чувствовал, как эти пальцы ласкают его, и вот, наконец…  
Они не говорили, просто смотрели друг на друга, когда Мастер приподнялся и опустился на член любовника, впуская его в себя. Его губы дрогнули, раскрылись на мгновение в немом стоне, и Рейзел прикусил их зубами до крови. Не понимая, что делает, Франкенштейн потянулся вперёд и захватил его губы своими, слизывая кровь. Он уже задыхался от стонов – так узко, тесно, больно и при этом настолько хорошо! Быть внутри Него – это экстаз и блаженство. Ловить Его судорожные вздохи, чувствовать руками дрожь Его тела… Франкенштейн крепко обнял своего Мастера и, уже совершенно не контролируя себя, задвигался быстрее, вонзаясь как можно глубже, задавая сидящему на нём верхом Мастеру совершенно дикий ритм. И Мастер принял его, обнял в ответ, удерживаясь за широкие, сильные плечи и с такой же жаждой принимая и боль, и наслаждение от этого соития. Быстрее, быстрее, быстрее… Унять этот огонь внутри, эту нестерпимую боль от столь долгого воздержания, утолить первый голод. Потом, позже будет и широкая кровать, и нежнейший шёлк простыней, и ласки… Потом Франкенштейн зацелует всё это тело, вспоминая каждый его миллиметр, подарит ему самые жадные, интимные и сокровенные ласки. Потом, как ни раз случалось в их совместном прошлом, он тоже отдаст своё тело Мастеру – учёного сама мысль об этом возбуждала и будоражила невероятно, но это всё будет потом.   
Сейчас же – последние, резкие рывки, охватившая всё тело судорога, изгибающееся на нём совершенное тело, его собственный сладостный вскрик…. И тяжёлое дыхание в наступившей тишине кабинета.   
Ещё несколько бесконечных мгновений они не могли пошевелиться, не выпуская друг друга. Как всегда после такой сильной бури Франкенштейн не мог сразу прямо посмотреть в глаза Мастеру.   
\- Я помогу вам одеться, - прошептал он, наконец, куда-то в ключицу и получил едва уловимый поцелуй в висок. Кадис Этрам ди Рейзел вновь становился отстранённым и невозмутимым.   
\- Я должен больше узнать о том, как сильно изменился мир, пока меня не было, - сказал он некоторое время спустя, приняв подобающий вид.   
\- Я позабочусь об этом, Мастер, - склонился в поклоне Франкенштен. И только сейчас понял, что державшее все эти долгие годы напряжение, звеневшее где-то так глубоко, что иногда о нём удавалось даже забыть, отпускает его, за спиной словно вырастают невидимые крылья, а облегчение приятной волной расходится по телу. Вероятно, так, как прежде, уже не будет – изменился не только мир, но и они. Но искры в глубине глаз его Мастера, вспыхивающие, когда он смотрит на своего соратника, всё те же. И всё также тело Франкенштейна отзывается на них сладкой дрожью.  
Это отблески огня, сжигающего их обоих.


End file.
